mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Art Lean
Art Lean is a character in the film Mortal Kombat. He is an Earthrealm fighter and meets Johnny Cage in the movie on the dock while he and the other Earthrealm warriors wait to board the boat to the tournament. He is one of the few people who believe the authenticity of Johnny Cage's martial arts. After Cage mentions seeing Lean fight in London and being impressed by his skills, Lean replies "I saw a couple of your films. Listen, you can't fake those moves." Cage, smirking, mentions that he should tell that to the press. Prior to the tournament, he joins Cage, Liu Kang, and Sonya Blade at a feast gathering. During a demonstration of things to come when the tournament begins, both Lean and Cage express shock and discomfort after witnessing Sub-Zero freeze a minion and causing him to shatter into pieces. Later in the film, despite Cage, Liu Kang, and Sonya cheering him on in the crowd, he is slain by Goro in battle, and his soul becomes absorbed by Shang Tsung. Learning from Lean's battle with the Shokan prince, Cage devises a plan and later avenges him when he challenges and kills Goro. Art's soul is freed along with all of the souls that Shang Tsung had stolen when Shang Tsung is killed in the final battle of the tournament. Notes * Art Lean is portrayed by actor Kenneth Edwards. * In Mortal Kombat: A Novel, based on the movie's original script, Art Lean plays a bigger role in the story. His fight against Caesar Cerant at London (mentioned by Cage in the film) is shown, as well his invitation to the tournament. He far outclasses most Earthrealm warriors, making it past the extremely big stairway without resting. When waiting for the tournament to start, he engages in battle with four Earthrealm warriors, who were mocking his kata, even though he did not want to fight between them but with them against Outworld. Art Lean also witness Cage's fight against Scorpion. At the end of it asks the actor to teach him the Shadow Kick, but is killed by Goro before having the chance to learn it. It is mentioned Art Lean was granted the right to fight Goro because he was the resident of Earthrealm with most victories up to that point. Goro also shows respect for him, congratulating the warrior for the fight before killing him. The film script included a scene, but was never filmed, where Shang Tsung also allows the three remaining heroes to bury Art's body. Trivia * It is possible that Art Lean could be a live-interpretation of The Great Kung Lao as both were defeated by Goro, the Shokan prince and afterwards, their soul was taken by Shang Tsung. Gallery File:Johnny meets Art Lean.jpg|Johnny Cage meets Art Lean. File:Lean and Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage and Art Lean after watching Sub-Zero kill one of Shang Tsung's minions. File:Art Lean sees Goro.jpg|Art Lean sees Goro before fighting him. File:Lean vs Goro.jpg|Art Lean vs Goro File:Time to Die.jpg|Goro kills Art Lean in the Mortal Kombat movie. File:Tsung removes Lean's soul.jpg|Shang Tsung removes Art Lean's soul from his body. File:Shang Tsung Consumes Art Lean's Soul.png|Shang Tsung absorbed Art Lean's soul after he ordered Goro to kill the Earthrealm fighter. ru:Арт Лин es:Art Lean Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Non-canon Characters